Night: the awakening
This story is about Blood and him trying to kill his brother. Blood looked out the school window. It looked so peaceful outside but he was stuck in the classroom. Blood thought that it would be fun if Red 9 Fox could come over. Soon the school bell rang and Blood left the building. He went to the outside. There he found his girlfriend. "So what have you been up to?" Night asked Blood. "Nothing much." Blood kissed Night on the lips. Blood held Night for a long time. Soon they let go. Blood went back home. He was kidnapped. He became Project Blood. Blood got up and left the building.All Blood know was that the people who kidnapped him said that he was inhuman. What did that mean Blood wondered. He had to travel all the way back home. As he was walking he came across a small window. In the window there was who knows what. Blood was curios and so he looked into the window. There was nothing there and so blood wonder what that meant. Thats when he noticed it the scent of an unknown beast. Blood turned around. There right in front of him was a girl. She had no clothes on. However Blood looked closer and saw that her hands were replaced by swords. It thrust its hand into Blood! Blood felt something watery that was warm go down his stomach! He looked down. Blood dripped down his stomach! His whole shirt was the color of blood! Before Blood know what happened he passed out! The last things he heard were, "Get away from him you monster!" Blood soon woke up in a bed. "What the hell happened to me?" Blood said. He looked to his side and noticed his 18 year old sister Night Dog. "What are you doing here?" Blood said to his sister with a hint of anger in his voice. "Blood, I just saved your life do you remember that at all?" Night Dog asked her brother. "No, I don't remember. Any ways what the heck happened to me?" Blood said to his sister. "You were attacked by a Slicer." His sister said. Blood got up. He looked around for a while. "I have a feeling that our brother Red Dog is behind this." Blood said. He was mad. Not because of what happened to him but because he had been betrayed by his own brother. Blood left the building. "Hi Blood." Night said to him. Blood looked over to Night. "Were where you?" Night asked him in a gentle voice. "I was kidnapped and saved by my sister. I have to find out were my brother is." He kept on walking. There was no way he was going to let any one get in his way even his own brother. So as soon as Blood came to a deserted military bunker Blood know it was connected to his brother. He went up to the door. He reached his hand out. "Blood wait don't forget your sword Nightmare." Night Dog tossed him his sword. "Thanks cover the door." Blood said to his sister. He opened the door. As he did it made a loud creaking noise. He went in. Inside it was all black. This could notstop Blood because he had sharp eyesight. "Great, now I have a bad feeling about this dame place." Blood said. Blood went even further into the military bunker. He then saw blood on the wall. He turned around. There his brother was. "So Blood you decide to hunt me down." He said in a cool voice that showed no care at all. "Yes, brother I did decide to hunt you down." Blood took out his sword Nightmare. Its shined black. It was a 55 foot sword. Thats when Blood heard the voice. "Do you want power?" The voice asked him "Do you want to kill your brother?" The voice asked. "Yes, I want to kill him and have power." Blood said. "Then release me from your sword." The voice said. "Release me and you shall be able to have all the power you want." The voice said. Blood reached to the seal. He ripped it apart. Black energy engulfed Blood. Blood began to swirl around him. His body began to transform. Blood first grow wings on his back. Then he grow claws. The other thing was he grow a tail. His body began to transform in to a wolf hybrid. "I will kill you!" Blood said. He ran at his brother. The speed made the floor break! He brought his fist straight and hit his brother in the stomach! This sent Red Dog through the wall to the outside. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Red Dog was smiling. "What is so funny?" Blood asked him. "Nothing!" Red Dog began to transform. He grow two swords for arms. He grow a tail that was a sword. He sent his tail flying through Blood! Blood splat all over the ground! Blood took out his brothers arms! Then his tail grow a sword. He stabbed his brother with the tail! There was nothing stopping Blood from killing Red Dog right there. That is until a missile hit Blood. Blood went a couple feet in the air. Then he hit the ground. Blood felt like his whole body had been hit by a truck. Blood looked over to his right. Red Dog was leaving in a hummer. The hummer had 2 Avengers guarding it. Blood felt everything go black. He woke up at who knows what time. He felt hid mouth and saw a little dry blood chip away. He know that his brother had a plan for something he just know it. "I have to call all my brothers and sisters." Blood said to himself. He quickly jumped over a railing. The railing lead down to a small down. Yes Blood had jumped over a cliff. He hit the ground but did not break any bones. This was one of the worst days for him. Soon however he arrived at a small town. There was nobody there. He know that he had to survive. However Blood know that after his encounter with his brother the world began to report people missing. Some people even reported that there were monsters. He know his brother had kicked his plan into action. Now however Blood was going to go to war against his brother. "What is the current location of my brothers army?" Blood asked his girlfriend Night. "We have found that he has been trying to take a old church. However he has met some humans who want to put up a fight. If we can save them then we can recruit them into our army." NIght said. "Okay I will go hopefully I can save them before it is to late." Blood said. He went on his way. Soon however he came to the church. It was made out of stone. Blood knocked on the door. A man in a army uniform opened the door up. "Come in." The man said to him. Blood entered the building. There were men in army uniforms. They had M-16s. "Welcome to our camp." A man in a officers uniform said. He studied Blood. "What is an 13 year old kid doing here?" The officer said. "He is a survivor to sir he noticed this camp." "No actually I'm gathering up a rebel group to go against them." Blood said. "Do you think that we would listen to a 13 year old kid?" The officer asked. "Throw your best men at me and see if I can lead you or not." Blood said. " Fine Corporal Jake I want you to challenge him." Jake came at Blood. Quickly Blood used his right hand and flipped him over. "Now then do you want me to help take down them or do you want to try and fight me?" Blood asked. Soon Blood told them that he had saw a fuel station a half mile from the church. "I don't think there is any thing in there. However the whole place has if you can believe this fuel lying around in containers. If we can grab these we will have enough fuel to supply us for a while." Blood said. Soon they begin boarding M1126 Stryker. Blood quickly went to the place. Men quickly ran out of the transports. Blood was looking around for some stuff. Thats when a slicer attacked him. The slicer cut him in the face! Blood dripped to the floor! Blood grabbed the slicer by the throat! Then he slammed it against the wall! The impact killed it! This was Bloods power. Soon how ever a avenger attacked Blood. This unleashed Bloods real power. He transformed. Black energy went around him. It formed into a wolf. Now he ripped the Avengers arms off. Then he ripped his throat. The men came out and witnessed the blood shed. Blood was now an animal. However Blood returned to his original form. He felt light headed and he fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and every thing went black. Blood woke up later to a warm fire. "Good your awake." Blood heard a girls voice said. He got up. Night was standing right next to him. Night came up and kissed him. Blood was so surprised at this. "Were are the others?" Blood asked Night. "They are standing guard out side and they just came back from getting food." Night said. Her voice was soft and gentle like the wind. Blood got up. The sun was starting to set and there was a foul smell in the air. "I have a feeling that there is going to be some more of the god damn things coming we should get ready." Blood said. "We would but the people have a different idea they thing your a killer and want you dead for good." Night said to him. "Why the hell do they think I'm a damn killer?" Blood growled out. "I don't know but I tried to convince them to let you go if but they wouldent listen to me at all those bastered!" Night yelled here black hair starting to get into her eyes. She pushed it aside. Blood walked over to the door. Outside something different was happing. Blood saw that the sun was going down.As it did Blood was teleported to a different world. Blood woke up face down in the sand. He had no idea were he was except that he was in a new world. He got up and brushed himself off. "Great now were the Hell am I?" Blood asked. He was in a different world. This world was more different then earth and not so crowed. Blood looked out at sea. All he could see was water. Then a man in armor walked over to Blood,he was in armor that looked so familiar to him. "Come with me the Countess wants to see you now." The man said. Blood followed the man. Soon Blood came to a huge city. It was a walled city. Then it hit Blood it was the Imperial city. Some how Blood was transported to Tamrial. However there was nothing to do. Runehood6 16:07, April 14, 2010 (UTC)